


After the Prom

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: Giles Shorts, Drabble, Episode: s03e20 The Prom, Episode: s03e22 Graduation Day Part II, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluffy Ending, Hidden Passion Revealed, Hurt/Comfort, prompt: first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss Buffy and Giles might have shared in season three if Angel hadn't cut in. (3 of 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Prom

“You don't have to stay,” Giles offered.

“No,” Buffy assured him, not quite convincingly. “It's okay. I want to.” She was lugging more folding chairs than she ought reasonably to have been able to manage, managing them handily.

“You thought he'd come,” Giles observed his smile sad, knowing, sympathetic. Buffy shrugged a lie. “He's a fool!” Giles declared with startling passion. The look in his eyes! “Wild horses,” he mumbled, shaking his head. Without thought, on instinct, Buffy tilted her head and leaned towards his leaning. Their lips met. There was a synchronicity to the moment that boarded on predestination. 


End file.
